


It's my fault

by sarasbookz



Series: Elippo rise [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bisexual Elia Santini, Filippo Sava flirts, M/M, Roommates, Summer, and Elia feels hot, how can Elia survive to half-naked Filippo?, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasbookz/pseuds/sarasbookz
Summary: What could ever happen in a hot summer day in Elia Santini's life?
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: Elippo rise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858402
Kudos: 11





	It's my fault

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first work in English, hope you enjoy.

Elia is nervous because of the heat and he's lying on the floor watching the ceiling. Filippo enters the room without knocking and looks at him.

"What are you doing, bello mio?"

Elia snorts, without looking at his roommate.

"Go away, Filo!"

Filippo laughs and sits on the bed.

"It's hot here, mh?"

"Oh, wow. You're the smart one here, I see."

"I'm glad you noticed. But I think it's my fault."

"You forgot to turn on the air conditioner?"

"No, of course not. It's my fault because I'm the one making things hot here."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Elia says, but then he looks at Filippo.

And holy fuck, maybe his roommate wasn't lying. Maybe it's really his fault if Elia can't breath.

Who the fuck gave Filippo the permission to walk around the house wearing only a pair of grey boxer shorts?

"Put some fucking clothes on!"

"Why should I? It's hot outside."

_Maybe because I can't take my eyes off you and I'm starting to feel hotter than I've ever felt?_

"Just do it, for God's sake!"

"Oh, I got it! My charm still strikes!"

_What? It isn't what I meant! Okay, maybe it is, but this means nothing. I'm stuck in here with Filippo because all my friends are on holiday and I'm going crazy._

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, yes, right. You're 'definitely and hopelessly straight' as Marti told me."

_Marti thinks I'm straight? Hasn't he got a Gaydar?_

_And Filippo asked him about my sexuality? Does he care about it? And do I care if he cares?_

"I have to pee."

_Okay, bad move. Now he's going to think that I'll jerk myself off thinking about his bare chest and his tight ass..._

_Maybe I'll do it, but he doesn't need to know. And it's not what I need now, by the way._

Elia leaves the room, and he locks himself in the bathroom.

"I know what you're doing, bello mio, and I just want you to know that I can help you if you ask!"

Okay, this might be a problem. Because, despite what Martino thinks, Elia isn't straight. And his bisexual ass is panicking.

He doesn't know how he will survive these hot summer days and, most of all, his hot roommate. 


End file.
